Sticky
by odishon
Summary: Gwevin shower smut.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**_

* * *

"Ugh! I can still feel the Tennyson-goo on me!" Kevin complained loudly stripping off his shirt.

"Kevin," Gwen rolled her eyes in annoyance. "At least wait until we're inside your apartment. Exhibitionism is rather frowned on." Not that _she_ was objecting to the view.

"Yeah, yeah," Kevin grumbled, opening the door. "It's not like there's anyone around."

He flicked on the lights.

"Besides, in this heat, they're all probably half-naked," he reasoned. Kevin gave a quick glance around the room.

"Ah… I'm not exactly prepared for company…"

Gwen snorted at that gross understatement. What could have been a nicely furnished room was littered with dirty clothes, empty fast-food containers, and drained soda cans. A tornado could have ripped through the place and it might have looked better. Kevin added the shirt he just removed to the heap.

"Don't your parents mind?" Gwen asked waving at the disarray.

"Really not an issue there," Kevin scoffed. "They don't even sleep here."

"Oh." Gwen privately wondered what kind of arrangement Kevin had with his parents but sensing it was a sore topic, held her curiosity at bay.

"But make yourself comfortable. I'll be back in a few…" He headed off into a side room.

Gwen looked about and selecting a relatively clean couch and sat down.

It'd started out as any other ordinary day for the alien-fighting teens. Strange sounds and lights coming from a nearby warehouse prompted an investigation, which led to a messy conclusion. Ben used his Goop alien and, much to the dismay of the other two, covered them in gunk. Farther misfortune proved that, in the intense heat, Goop left slimy residue on everything he touched even after Ben resumed his original form.

Ben, having soccer practice, took off in a hurry leaving Kevin and Gwen to clean up. After a bit of bickering about schedules, it was agreed that Kevin would drive Gwen home after stopping by his place to clean up.

Gwen shifted uncomfortably on the couch. _What was taking him so long?_ she wondered. She was still sticky from Goop and she had a paper she had to finish up for her English Literature class. She got up and began to awkwardly pace about the clutter.

All Kevin had to do was change clothes, really. He hadn't gotten _that_ slimed. She on the other hand, could feel her hair gelling together in one gooey cluster. She exhaled noisily.

Well, she was not going to be kept waiting any longer. Half-dressed or not, Kevin was going to drive her home_ now_.

She marched through the door he had disappeared to earlier, ready to argue up a storm.

He wasn't in there. The room looked like it might have been a bedroom but was strewn with half packed boxes. She looked around and spotted another closed door off to the side. Crossing the room, she shoved it open and got a whole lot more then she bargained for.

Humming to himself, in all his full bodily glory, was Kevin in the shower.

_He's beautiful_ was the first thought that popped into her mind. One that Gwen doubted Kevin would appreciate.

She was easily able to make out the details of his form through the clear-frosted shower curtain. And she could only gape at his impressive physique. Water slid along his broad back and shoulders, hugging along each muscle, before gushing down his flanks. She was holding her breath. Like a deer caught in headlights, she could just stare ahead mesmerized. Every twist and turn erotically displayed more of his sculptured structure for her viewing pleasure.

The water stopped and Gwen took that as her cue to flee back to the living room.

She sat on the couch; legs tightly clenched together, images of Kevin playing through her mind.

Hearing him enter behind her, Gwen hastily straightened up.

"You'd think when the Omnitrix ran out of power later everything'd disappear," he groused coming around, drying his hair with a towel.

"Maybe both Ben and the Omnitrix have to run out of energy at the same time," Gwen suggested. "Beside, it just left behind a little residue."

Kevin stopped and looked at her.

"Okay, a lot of residue this time," Gwen hurried to correct. "But it's not always this bad."

Kevin grunted and finished drying his hair, tossed the wet towel into the ever-growing pile.

Gwen watched in fascination as he moved, his shirt sticking tightly to his still-wet body. Every muscle form seemed to be emphasized. Tracing the outline with her eyes, she worked her way down his figure. His chest, his abs… remembering what was lower Gwen blushed.

"Hey, Gwen, I… what's wrong? Your face is kinda red." Kevin looked concerned.

"It's nothing," Gwen said looking away. Flitting memories of what she'd seen earlier caused her color intensified.

"Just a little warm," she dismissed.

"You want some water?"

"Uh… sure."

Gwen felt her sight irrational drawn to his rear as he walked by her to the connecting kitchen. If she hadn't been so focused on his perfect high round buttock, she might have been surprised that it was the only clean part of the house she'd seen.

"I also got juice if you want?" Kevin offered bending over into the refrigerator, shuffling some things around, exhibiting his flawless globes for her even further.

"Actually, can I use your shower to cool off?" Gwen asked very quickly, standing up abruptly. Anything not to be in the same room with him right now. He was only a couple of yards away from her and she wanted to jump him. There was no way she'd ever survive a car ride.

"Sure." Kevin looked up, taken aback. "I'll get you some towels." He existed down a hallway and returned moments later with a fluffy armful.

"Here. Shower's in there," he gestured. "Door doesn't shut that good so I'll be in here."

"Thanks." Gwen took the towels, keeping her head bowed, not trusting herself to meet his eyes. As soon as she got to the bathroom, she shut the door behind her as firmly as she could. Leaning back against the door, she surveyed the room.

The shower curtain was bunched to one side, the nozzle dripping. There was no shampoo to be seen. She only spotted a lone bar of soap on the edge of the tub in a puddle of water. Footprint-shaped watermarks trailed across the tiled floor from the tub to where she was standing. A damp towel was draped over the toilet.

Setting down her own towels on the one dry splotch by the sink, she undressed, folding her clothes after, leaving them to rest on top her towel mountain.

She was pleased to find that warm water rushed out of the shower right away. It was a hot day, but no one really likes an icy shower.

Taking the soap in hand, she lathered up her hands and then worked the foam through her hair. Rinsing the froth off, her mind began to wonder to more carnal thoughts. Mostly concerning Kevin.

His joked about roguish charm but he had more sex appeal then he was really aware of. That ignorance just added to his allure. Not that she'd ever openly admit that to him. There was no denying however, his noticeable build. She swished her hair over her shoulders and started washing her arms.

Kevin's arms were powerful and well-muscled. Kevin's smile would make her weak in the knees. Kevin could always make her laugh, even if it was just to herself. Every time he'd brush up against her it would send a prickling up her spine. Kevin, Kevin, Kevin…

"Kevin…" she sighed softly letting her hands travel down her abdomen to her secret fold. She thought of his back rippling under the water of his tight flanks and envisioned even more.

Fingering herself, Gwen fantasized what it would feel like to have Kevin caressing her instead. His large, capable hands, rough from mechanical work, touching her every need.

"_Ooooh_… Kevin…" she moaned wantonly thrusting her digits deep inside. Squeezing her eyes, shut she jerked her head back to let the full blast of the warm shower wash over her. Pumping more vigorously now, she let her enthusiasm echo off the bathroom walls.

"Kevin…" she cried, imagining it was his hands and not her own bring her to satisfaction. His muscular embrace encasing her, his lips latching on to every inch of her skin…

"_Kevin_…" She was close. She knew it. A burning sensation was rising from her core.

"_Kevin_…" _So close_.

"You called?" questioned a voice from behind her. 


	2. Chapter 2

"_You called?" questioned a voice from behind her._

* * *

Gwen's eyes snapped open in shock and whipped around.

"Kevin!" she yelped in horror at seeing who was behind her, losing her footing in her surprise.

"Whoa! Careful there," Kevin warned catching her under her arms.

"I – but I –" Gwen stuttered. She could feel the blood rushing to her face. _Why is he standing directly behind me in the tub? How long has he been there? _The panicked thoughts flashed through her mind. _How much has he __seen__?_ She tried to gulp in her mortification as she regained her footing.

"What are you doing?" her voice came out in a hoarse whisper. Whatever brief bravo she thought she had: vanished. She hutched her shoulders forward slightly, staring down at her feet, watching the last of the soapsuds swirl down the drain. She wanted to die. To disappear. Better yet, to wake up because this just had to a horrible nightmare. But the spray beating down on her skin, verified to her that she was awake.

Gwen could hear his light breaths coming from behind her.

"Gwen," he spoke softly in her ear. She shuddered slightly.

"Gwen, I'm not upset or anything," Kevin soothed. "I'm not gonna laugh at you."

He wrapped his bare arms around her and pulled her close to him. Gwen's eyebrows shot up, startled to feel that it wasn't just his embrace that was unclothed. Kevin was completely nude.

"I could never laugh at you," he nibbled on her ear, placing gentle kisses down the side of her neck and collarbone. Gwen relaxed a bit, her embarrassment lessening, giving herself over to the sensation.

Loosening his hold on her, he ran his hands up and down her hips, getting closer and closer to her breasts with every stroke.

Gwen arched back in delight, resting her head against his broad shoulders, trusting him completely with her weight.

Fingers dancing gradually up her ribcage; he cupped a breast in each hand and squeezed. Gwen gasped in bliss, curling back even farther, enjoying the sensation of water streaming down on her chest combine with his probing ministrations.

He kneaded and massaged her rosy nipples to point. Then, lifting up one of her tender peaks, he bent forwards to take a glistening mouthful of the sensitive flesh.

Gwen cried out and hooked her arms around the back of Kevin's neck for support as she felt her knees go weak. She was practically twisted over his shoulder now, her back bowed in a perfect 'C' bend. A vague concern floated through her lustful haze of how uncomfortable Kevin's stance must be, but it was quickly banished as he continued to consume her plump mounds.

Gwen felt something awaken and tingle inside her. It felt like every nerve had been detonated. This pleasure coursing through her now ghosted anything that'd she tried to replicate prior.

"Don't stop," she choked out. "Please!" She desperately didn't want to lose this feeling. She wanted more. Every fiber of her being was singing out for more.

"Please," she whimpered not even sure what she was begging for any longer.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kevin assured her, feathering kisses back up her neck to devour her lips. Gwen opened her mouth, welcoming the slippery invader that carried his sensual taste.

"Bend forward," he murmured, breaking off the tongue war. She complied without question. He gathered her hair and pushed it off to one side so he could plant a kiss at the nape of her neck. Kevin continued to kiss down her spine. Each vertebra flamed with contact.

Reaching the end of her backbone he devoted his attentions the ample curves there. Resting his head at the hollow of her back, he blew a cool stream of air downwards. An anxious thrill quivered in her. Picking up his brow off of her, he began tantalizingly tracing loopy pattern over her unblemished posterior. Giving one quick, firm grasped to her silky hindquarters and Kevin pulled away completely.

Gwen heard movement behind her and the rustle of shower curtain and paper. Then it was utterly silent, barring the patter of the shower.

She really didn't like that she couldn't see what he was doing. Couldn't see him… She bent forwards a little more so she could peek between her legs, and observe what was happening in back of her.

She couldn't make out his head or shoulders given her angle, but the sight before her was more then enough to send shivers up her spine. Kevin was on his kneeling back on haunches behind her, legs spread wide to display his fully erect manhood, which he was now sheathing in sheer rubber. She inhaled sharply. That got his attention.

A brusque nip from behind brought her head up with a squeal of surprise.

"Kevin…" She squirmed a bit uncomfortable.

"Spread your leg, Gwen," he ordered quietly, trailing his tongue over the flesh he just marred. Gwen swallowed apprehensively, not sure what to expect next, but went along with his instruction.

Reaching an arm through her legs, he circled one lazy finger around her naval. Gwen fidgeted at his teasing tickle in anticipation. She could feel a warmth dripping from her that had nothing to do with the hot shower spray coming off her back.

Nudging his head between her legs, Kevin dipped down and began lapping up her personal wetness. Gwen gasped as his nimble tongue took her from behind. With the dexterity of a cat grasping at the last drops of cream, he attacked her every crevasse with his tongue. Gwen threw out her arms to brace herself against the wall. Her breathing was ragged.

"Ooh – oooh! _Oooooh_!" She redden, embarrassed at not being able to hold back the ridiculous noises coming from her. He licked over her again and thrust the slick organ inside her entrance, parting her cheeks with his hands as to get better access. She stopped trying to hold back her voice. Her ecstasy reverberated off the tiled side of the room.

Kevin pulled back abruptly, breathing heavily. He ran his hands over her calves up to her rear, which he gave another firm squeeze, before standing up behind her. Lightly pushing her shoulders down more, he curled an arm around her, hand splayed flat over her stomach to get her to stay in the position he wanted her in. Gwen reflectively spread her legs wider to improve her balance. Her feet were now braced on either side of the tub. With his other hand Kevin reached down, spreading her folds, and entered her.

Gwen cried out at the sudden penetration. His member pressed into her cavern from behind. She gasped in ecstasy at the new friction. He seemed to pulse into her deeper then logic deemed possible. With every thrust her body appeared to suck him in, wanting to keep him there harder, faster… She didn't know how much longer she could keep herself upright.

Kevin apparently had thoughts along the same line. He braced one hand above to support them as he plunged back into her. His throaty pants echoing half a breathe behind her desperate, elated gasps.

She could feel herself clenching around him. With a strangled howl, he released himself slumping over her back give her a few more pumps to send her over the edge in rapture.

Limply pulling out of her, he rested his head between her shoulder blades, breathing heavy. Gwen turned the water off and they just stood there, neither one moving an inch save the heaving of their chests.

Kevin moved off of her and pulled back the shower curtain. Gwen shifted backward to stretch out and promptly found herself in his arms once again. Scooping her up and cradling her close to his torso, he carried her out to the living room.

Sitting down on the couch still holding her, he wrapped a light decorative throw-blanket from over the couch across them. They were both soaking wet but not the least bit uncomfortable in this heat. Cuddling close into his chest, Gwen drifted into a satisfied slumber.

Gwen wasn't sure how much time had passed when she awoke. From the angle of the sun blazing through the window, she guessed it was around the late afternoon. Sleepy she removed herself off of Kevin's lap and slipped into the bathroom.

With a heavy sigh, Gwen pulled on her grimy clothes. Straightening herself out in the mirror she wondered how she was going to explain her appearance to her parents. _Would they buy a science experiment gone horribly wrong?_ she wondered, running her fingers through her hair. _Probably not_.

She went back out to where Kevin was still peacefully dozing. She moved forwards to wake him but then changed her mind. _I'll just write him a note._ She looked around for some paper.

She spied a pad and pen on the kitchen counter. Ripping a leaf off she clicked the pen poised ready to write. She had on idea what to say. Her gaze drifted over to Kevin who stirred slightly.

_He really is stunning_ she thought admiring his draped form. A hard look often overshadowed his handsome features but once he relaxed he could be rather charismatic. Sweet even.

Gwen put the pen back down. She would take the bus home – it wasn't _that_ far a walk from the stop to her house, really. If she left now it wouldn't be dark enough for the crazies to come out by time she got home.

Crossing the room quickly, Gwen planted a delicate kiss on his forehead and scooted to the door. She gently shut the door behind her with a faint click. She'd call Kevin tomorrow.

Maybe.

* * *

**Finished.**

**Please review. I take suggestions to heart.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
